Comfort
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Seth is comforted after going through a table at Elimination Chamber. Idea suggested by corkie41. One-shot.


Comfort,

Seth is comforted after going through a table at Elimination Chamber.

**

Seth Rollins was laying on the bed, facedown, an icepack on the back of his head. They'd had a helluva battle with the Wyatt Family, easily one of the greatest matches he'd ever been in.

"Baby, how you feeling now?"

It was Roman. Seth felt the bed dip as his lover sat next to him. He didn't even answer Roman since his head was pounding. He hadn't even shed his ring gear yet.

Roman nodded briefly and started to remove Seth's boots. He gently moved to unzip Rollins' vest. He didn't care about the shirt so he simply tore it down the middle. Then he slid his hands under the man's body to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants, carefully tugging the pants down and tossing them to one side.

Reigns then stood and disrobed himself, keeping his underwear in place. Seth didn't need this tonight. He laid on his back next to the two-toned man, then gently pulled Seth to drape over Roman's torso. He wrapped one arm around his back, using the other to hold the icepack. Seth simply burrowed into Roman's embrace, moving the icepack away.

"My head is frozen, I need a break from that," Rollins mumbled.

"How's the headache though? Are you in a lot of pain? Listen to me, stupid question."

"No it's not," Seth replied. He turned his head, his face towards Roman's. "Where's Dean?"

"No idea. He disappeared during the match. Haven't seen him since."

"Hope he's alright."

Seth's eyes stayed closed as he enjoyed his lover's embrace, sliding a hand around Roman's torso.

"How about you, Rome? How are you feeling?"

"Don't worry about me, love."

"Why not? You took a lot of punishment too. This is the first time we've actually been left laying. Usually we're able to get up and leave but I was left on the table, you in the ring."

Roman sighed. "I know what we were getting into with this match. But the reaction was incredible. The crowd was chanting 'this is awesome' before the Wyatt's were even in the ring. I love that we can do that to the fans."

"They were cheering for you, Rome."

"No, they were cheering for all of us."

"Hmmm."

Roman's ears perked up as he heard the lock turn in the door. A moment later, Dean entered the room. He looked disheveled.

"Where've you been, man?" Roman asked. Seth didn't open his eyes since his head was hurting.

"I don't know man. Musta got knocked out or something. Woke up in a boiler room. Foley was nowhere in sight but ah... got a ride back here as soon as I could."

Dean closed and relocked the door, heading towards the bathroom. A minute later, Seth and Roman heard the shower going.

"Do you believe him?" Seth asked quietly.

"No. Bray's gotten to him."

"Oh god," Seth sighed.

A few minutes later, Dean returned to the main room, a towel wrapped around his waist. "Okay, I'm out of those clothes."

"So?"

"When Bray fought me through the crowd, he planted a bug on me. He's trying to split us up."

Roman rolled his eyes. "We're breaking up anyways."

"Yes, but this is personal."

"What?" Seth spoke up. His eyes were open, full of emotion, concern and confusion as he looked at Dean.

Ambrose neared the bed but sat on the second one in the room. He faced his comrades, his life, his loves.

"They want us apart physically and emotionally. They want each of us alone, destroyed, desolate. So they can feed on our carcasses, turn us against each other," Dean informed them. "Irreparably against each other. To the point that we will never trust or love each other ever again."

Roman carefully pulled himself and Seth into a sitting position. "But... why?"

Dean chuckled. "He's lost in the gimmick. He believes he's Bray Wyatt and he's got the other two believing their Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. He accused me of being a blasphemer when I called him by his real name."

"That's nuts!" Seth exclaimed.

"Yeah. But you know now. We cannot afford to not trust each other. I could have kept this to myself to protect you," Dean pointed out, "But I didn't. Because I trust you both, because I love you both."

Dean rose off the bed, motioning to Roman and Seth to lay back down. He crawled in on the other side of the bed, being careful of Seth's pain. The two-toned man lay between his two lovers, enjoying their embrace. This was how life was supposed to be.

Roman spoke up. "I do trust you Dean. It's them I don't trust."

Seth then interjected. "That's why they've been working so hard to plant seeds of doubt among us. They're fucking insane!"

"Uh-huh," Dean replied, burrowing his head in next to Seth, inhaling his scent.

Roman turned towards his boys, watching over them as Dean cuddled into Seth. He reached down to pull a blanket up over them.

"We just have to trust each other, completely," Roman commented.

"I trust the both of you," Seth spoke up. "If anything is going on, if there are seeds of doubt being planted in the future, I say we just talk about it. But we know now that they're looking to separate us."

"Not gonna happen," Dean replied.

"Damn right," Roman echoed before placing a kiss on Seth's mouth, then Dean's. "Nothing can or will ever separate us. We're stronger than they are."

"We always will be," Seth said, as Roman cuddled into him.

All felt right with the world again. They were on the same page again. And the Wyatts wouldn't know what hit them.


End file.
